


Stars In Your Eyes

by Eastofthemoon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Humor, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-10-24 01:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10731486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/pseuds/Eastofthemoon
Summary: A collection of one shots based off of prompts from tumblr.Chapter 1: Seeing RedChapter 2: I Was So WorriesChapter 3: FlyingChapter 4: Remember YouChapter 5: Chaperones





	1. Seeing Red

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is basically where I'm going to put all of the mini Kallura fics I've been writing on tumblr. I hope you enjoy these!

She was doing it again. Keith had walked into the hangar to give Red a maintenance check and once again he found Allura standing there. Ever since they had retrieved his lion from the Galra ship, Keith would always catch Allura staring at it with this sad nostalgic expression.

At first he assumed it was because they had retrieved the weapons that Zarkon had been seeking for so long and she questioned if it was a wise decision to bring them out of hiding. The only problem with that theory was that Allura only stared at the Red Lion in this way. 

She seemed a bit sad when staring at the other lions, but Allura looked like she was remembering an old friend. That wasn’t the case with Red, Keith was certain. 

Keith cleared his throat as he approached. “Princess? Is something wrong?”

Allura jumped startled and blushed slightly. “Oh, Keith..uh, sorry no,” she said as she hugged herself. “I’ll leave you be. I should go and find Coran-”

“Is there something you needed?” Keith asked trying to be careful how he phrased this. “With the Red Lion?”

Allura halted in her tracks, but she kept her back to him.

“I mean,” Keith stammered as he rubbed his neck. “I noticed you keep staring at her a lot, so..um..” Dang it, he wasn’t great at these kind of things. “If it’s something I can help with-”

“No, I don’t really need anything,” Allura spoke softly as she turned around. “But I have been staring at her quite a lot haven’t I?”

Keith chewed his lip as he gave a nod. 

Allura’s offered him a sad smile before returning to stare at the Red Lion. “My apologies, Keith..it’s just...the last Red Paladin was my father.”

Keith choked and stared wide eyed. Her father? He looked up to Red like he was seeing his lion for the first time. Now he got it. Allura was remembering back to when her father was the paladin, and probably recalling old memories.

Keith’s mind drifted to his dagger that sat in his room. Yeah, he was far too familiar with that feeling.

“I know this must be strange to hear,” Allura continued, “but..staring at the Red Lion..I just can’t help, but think of my father and I just-”

Keith held up his hand. “It’s okay, Allura,” he replied. “I understand, you don’t have to explain anymore.”

Allura seemed curious by the statement but she gave a nod. Keith looked to her, unsure of what he should do now.

“Do you want to go inside?” he asked. “See where...your father use to sit?”

Keith didn’t know if he was crossing the line with that suggestion, but it was all he could think of.

Allura’s eyes widened slightly, but then she offered the smile. “Thank you, but..no, not now at least. The memories are still..too raw.” She crushed her hair away from her face. “But..perhaps later..I wouldn’t mind sitting inside if that’s alright?”

“Sure,” Keith said as sincerely as he could. “I bet Red would like it too.” 

He was still getting use to Red, but he couldn’t see why his lion wouldn’t enjoy seeing the daughter of her last paladin riding inside her.

“Thank you,” she said as she turned to leave. “Now, I should go and find Coran.”

Keith nodded as he watched her leave before turning back to Red. There was so much history that he and the other paladins were only beginning to learn about. Keith just hope he could live up to the legacy that was left behind.


	2. I Was So Worried

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a prompt suggested by thekallurashipper on tumblr

The first thing he saw when he awoke from the healing pod was Allura’s anxious face. As the pod hissed and released, Keith stumbled only for Allura to catch him.

“Where are the others?” Keith asked as he looked around.

Last he remembered they were on a ship and there was a lot of fighting. Then he got shot..or stabbed? It was hard to remember.”

“Sleeping,” Allura replied, “although I promised Shiro I wake him as soon as you woke up.”

“Oh,” Keith muttered as he leaned into her shoulder. Good, that meant they were safe.

Allura wrapped her arms around him tightly. “You were bleeding so much..I was so worried.”

Keith returned the hug as he felt Allura’s hair tickle his cheek. “I’m okay,” he whispered. “I’m okay.”

They stood in silence as they lingered in each other’s warmth before breaking apart to fetch Shiro. However, they didn’t stop them from holding hands as they did so.


	3. Flying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith teaching Allura to fly Red was a prompt suggested by Doctorsherlocksamdeanmerlinarrow

Allura had to fly the Red Lion. With Shiro missing and Keith having to take over the Black Lion, it was the only logical choice.

Allura knew it wasn’t going to be easy, and yet what shocked her the most was not flying Red..but Keith himself.

“Okay, so you got to make certain your grip is tight,” Keith instructed.

Allura sighed. “Yes, Keith, I know.”

“And take a sharp turned, no wait you got to speed up!”

“I am speeding up,” Allura said in a cool tone as she could.

“Yeah, but you got to...DODGE THAT ASTEROID!”

“I AM DODGING IT!”

“Allura-”

“Keith, stop being a back seat pilot!” Allura snapped and then blushed as they both went quiet.

“You’ve..been talking to Hunk haven’t you,” Keith said softly.

Allura sighed as she flew Red to the right. “Well..he’s not wrong.”

Keith rubbed his eyes. “Sorry..it’s just..hard to let someone else fly, Red.”

Allura’s scowl softened as she reached over to pat his hand. “It won’t be forever, only until we find, Shiro.”

Keith gave a nod as he squeezed the hand back. “I know...also you need to fly lower-”

“Keith,” Allura warned.

“Right, right, sorry, I’ll try to lay off.”

Allura could only shake her head as she began to steer Red back to the castle.


	4. Remember You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a request by X-Chick303 from tumblr, going alone with the idea that the original Voltron 1984 series are in a sense the past lives of the Voltron gang.

There was an old Altean fairytale that if two souls were bound long enough, after death they would be reborn and find each other in their next life.

Allura thought of as romantic as a child, but as she got older was more inclined to believe it was nothing more than a story. The war with the Galra crushed many fantasies for her and after losing her planet and people, Allura found no further reason to believe it.

Or so she thought.

When she and Keith began to court, Allura began to have dreams. Memories or visions, she wasn’t quite sure which, of a face that wasn’t hers and a face that wasn’t Keit0’sh and yet she felt his spirit was there somehow.

Allura had no idea how to explain or describe it, and she had no plans on telling Keith. However, one night as they sat together watching the stars Keith asked a question.

“Do..believe in reincarnation?” 

Allura looked to him, assuming it was a joke, but saw the earnesty in his eyes.

Her lips formed a tight frown as she leaned in closer. “Why do you ask?”

Keith rubbed the back of his neck. “Sometimes...I feel like we’ve done this before..that we’ve been together for a long time...but that makes no sense, right?” He shook his head. “Nevermind, it’s silly.”

Allura didn’t laugh and found herself pressing her forehead to his. “It’s not silly, but truthfully I don’t know.” She wrapped her arms around his neck. “But, I think what’s matters most is that we’re together now.”

Keith gave a smile as he hugged Allura back tightly. Allura had that prickly feeling they had done this in the past, but she didn’t mind. Past, present or future, they were together and that’s all that mattered.


	5. Chaperones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coran tries to hold back the Altean dynasty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a prompt given to me by Spinzgirl from tumblr. Hope you all enjoy this.

Coran could be overprotective of Allura. He was fully aware of that, but in his defense, how could he not be?

Putting aside that she was the princess of Altea, Coran had always thought of Allura as a member of his own family. She was practically a daughter to him, and combined with the fact that she was all that Coran had left, it was only natural to wish to do everything possible to keep her safe.

Thus, when she and Keith began to show a mutual ‘interest’ in each other, Coran found himself in a difficult position. Coran trusted Keith, he was a bit impulsive but he was a good lad. Also, Allura was old enough to make her decisions, and she was a sensible girl. If she wished to court the young Red Paladin, Coran had no right or reason to stop her.

Still, as hard as he tried to turn a blind eye, he couldn’t help but crave some way to keep tabs on the two of them. Keith would die before harming Allura, but the fact remained they were both passionate young adults. Coran knew personally how one’s mind could become unclear when emotions came into play. One particularly poignant example was how Alfor and his wife had to rush their wedding due to them discovering that Allura was on the way.

He, Allura and the Paladins were in the middle of a war, and while Coran imagined a child between Keith and Allura would be more than welcome in the future, this was not the time for it.

With that thought in mind, Coran came to the conclusion he needed to find an escort for the two. Someone who could gently ‘interfere’ when things were becoming too heated. Of course, Coran couldn’t even think to ask any of the Paladins to help with this awkward request. 

No, there was only one choice for the job, and Coran knew their price wouldn’t be cheap. But he had a problem, no one else could help, and he was able to find them.

And so, in his room, with his hands folded on the table, he stared at the mice of fortune as they sat across from him.

“So, are we in agreement?” he asked as he pointed to them. “You four keep tabs on Keith and the princess, and I will give you,” he typed the payment onto the tablet and slid it over, “this much in cookies.”

The mice were rather addicted to Hunk’s cookies and Coran had already made plans to discreetly ask the boy about making them. Getting Hunk’s approval would be simple; one casual mention of having to clean out the food goo dispensers would do the trick.

The mice looked to each other and Platt typed on the tablet with his small paws.

Coran read it over. “What? You also want a serving of that ‘pudding’ stuff? It’s nothing but junk with no vitality-boosting value whatsoever.”

The cookies were one thing, but Coran knew that even blackmail wouldn’t squash Hunk’s suspicions if he asked him to make that…stuff. Not when Coran had been quite vocal about his opinion on that unrefined sludge. And rightly so! It had the same texture as their ‘food goo’ and yet they claimed it tasty when millennia-aged food goo was ‘horrible’? Humans were very odd.

The mice tapped their feet and gave him an unflinching hard stare.

Coran sighed. “Alright, alright, as much as it wounds my honor as a chef, I’ll find some way to have Hunk make that for you.”

Chuchule then took the tablet and wrote something else.

Coran picked it up and his jaw dropped. “Let you use my favorite mustache brush?! You’ve gone too far! No, that is out of the question!”

Plachu smirked and set down the tablet, turning as if to walk away from negotiations entirely.

Coran said as he rubbed his eyes. He was going to regret it, but he had no choice. The things one must sacrifice for family - and to keep that family from expanding too quickly. “Alright, but I expect you four to give it a thorough cleaning when you’re done with it.” He shook a finger at them. “If I find one speck of your fur in it when I get it back your brush privileges are cut off for the next decathebe!”

The mice squeaked happily in agreement.

“Yes, yes, continue your celebration later,” Coran said as he pointed. “Just go! I saw Keith on his way to the princess’s room on the way here, and the boy looked horribly starstruck. Understandably, but still. Please, go complete your mission.”

The mice saluted at him, swiftly scurried off the table and out of the room.

Coran leaned back in his chair and his massaged his forehead. “Maybe I should have just met the bribe Pidge was asking for that 'chaperone-bot’, it might still have been cheaper.”


End file.
